Things we are not allowed to do at Hogwarts, and why
by Fire-lovin-fox
Summary: Have you ever read the list titled, "Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts" and wondered what would happen if someone went to Hogwarts and did them? Follow the story of Fox and Kana who did just that. Watch as they cause chaos, insanity, and destruction. All just to know, why?
1. Chapter 1

Fox: Heya all! This is Fox and her friend Kana!

Kana: Yo! Hey, where's my Axel plushie?!

Fox: And we have kidna-er invited Remus Lupin to do the disclaimer for us, and your plushie is over there Kana.

Kana: *now hugging her plushie* Remus, if you will.

Remus Lupin: Alright, Fire-Lovin-Fox and Kana Uchiha do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. All they have are posters, and borrowed books from friends. Oh! They don't own Axel either, just a plushie of him. They also do not own the "Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts" list. Was that good?

Kana: Yuppers, thank you Remus!

Fox: So please don't sue! And enjoy!

Kana and Fox present,

"Things we are not allowed to do at Hogwarts (and why)"

One summer day in the Ravenclaw common room, two friends where sitting in front of the window, while their housemates where watching them like they were about to explode. Now, normally, this wouldn't be note worthy at all, but considering who it is, the rest of their housemates felt justified in their fear. For you see, the two girls sitting in front of the window, giggling over a piece of parchment, were known as the 'Little Devils of Ravenclaw'. A title they where very proud of. 'Who are they', you ask? They are Kana and Fox.

"What should we do first?" whispered Kana, a slightly tall, 'Mocha girl of awesomeness!' (as she says), with brown eyes, brown hair that falls at her shoulders with a bang over her left eye. "How about we pick ones we can do without being killed?" sayed Fox, a shorter girl with brown eyes, brown hair to her shoulders and bangs hanging over her eyes. She also looked pale white, like she hadn't gone outside for a while.

"And, since it's summer, we can do a few a day and be done by the time the semester starts!" Kana whispered back, already thinking of things to do. "Perfect! But we will have to disguise ourselves so that they won't know it's us." Fox stated as she reached into an old leather bag near her, pulling out two vials filled with a liquid that changed colors. She handed one to Kana, and they drank them at the same time. Kana shrunk a foot, and gained short bright red hair and blue eyes. Fox, however, shot up a foot and gained knee-length black hair and purple eyes.

"Awesome! Where did you get that?" Kana asked. "Why our red-headed twins, of course", Fox answered. "What did they want for them?", Kana asked, wondering how Fox got the twins to let her have them. "Just to help us with some of these", Fox stated while placing the empty vials back, and picking up her bag. And with that, the two girls skipped out the door, laughing evilly. And their housemates, as one, sent up a plea for safety from their two crazy housemates, and canceled any plans that required them to leave the safety of their dorms.

In the hallway, Kana paused in her skipping (pushing her now shorter hair from her face) and turned to Fox, who was putting her now long hair into a high pony-tail. "What should we call this list of awesomeness anyway?" Kana asked after she gave up on getting her hair to do what she wanted. As they thought Fox dug in her bag and pulled out two half masks, she handed the wolf one to Kana and kept the fox one for herself. After a minute of thinking they said at the same time:

"Things we are not allowed to do at Hogwarts (and why)"!

And, with that, they hurried off to find their first vict-er subject while adjusting the masks on their faces. At the same time, everyone in Hogwarts and Hogsmead: Professors, students, house-elves, innocent people shopping, and even Voldemort, all felt a chill go up their spines. But, alas, they didn't pay attention to it. However Peeves had seen them laughing evilly, and in a rare show of kindness, told the other ghosts. Thus taking them off the list of people who would lose their sanity in the coming weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Kana: Heya all! Welcome to the second chapter! We couldn't find someone to do the disclaimer, so here is Fox!

Fox: We don't own Harry Potter or "Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts", so you can't sue!

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Asked Kana. "Hmmmm." Fox thought. "Let's start with Draco's blanky and Hermione's cat!" Fox said evilly. "Draco has a blanky?" Kana asked while chuckling."Yep, he keeps it in chest under his bed." Fox replied. "How do you know that?" Kana asked. "Don't ask", Fox said while walking to the Slytherin common room.

534. I will not steal Draco's blanky.

"Alright, we need to be stealthy, ok?" Fox whispered while she looked around the corner. Kana nodded, and she made that Draco wasn't in his room. After making sure he wasn't in, they snuck over to the chest, and slowly opened it. "Got it!" Kana yelled holding up a light blue blanket with mini dragons on it. "SHHHHH!" hissed Fox, "Now come on!" As they snuck back out of the Slytherin common room, they heard a shout behind them. "Hey!", yelled Draco, "Get back here with that!" "RUN!", yelled Kana. As they ran down the hall and into a secret passageway, they heard behind them, "Wait till my father hears about this!" Before they disappeared, Kana turned around and yelled back, "DADDY'S BOY!"

536. I will not charm Hermione's cat to jump up and yell "Rawr! I'm he-who-must-not-be-named!"

"Okay, now let's go charm Hermione's cat." Kana said. " Yeah, first we need to find her cat. Where should we look first? Fox asked. "Lemme think...how about the owl perches? " Fox looked at Kana slightly confused,"Why there?" After making sure that Draco had left the area, they came out of hiding, and Kana answered,"well, Cat's like high places so why not look there first?" So off they went to find the cat. It was in owl perches, watching them fly around. "Alright, let's do this. Do you want to charm him or am I?", Kana asked while rolling up her sleeves. "I'll do it, you did the last one, and we don't want him turning blue do we?" Fox stated while walking up to Crookshanks. "You will never let me live that down will you" Kana murmured as she picked up the cat. "Nope", Fox stated while thinking of the right spell,'Now what was it again...'. After a minute of thinking, she remembered and cast it. "Now, we just have to wait for dinner time and it will go off." Fox stated, and Kana put Crookshanks back down. And as they left they scratched his chin making him purr. A few hours later, they were hiding in the Great Hall waiting. Just then Kana smiled and nudged Fox to look at the door, Crookshanks had come in. As the cat made his way up to the teacher's table, he jumped up and sat in the middle. As this happened, the hall went quiet, and Hermione wondered what was her cat doing. After a minute, Crookshanks jumped up and yelled, "RAWR! I AM HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!", and then sat back down as if nothing happened, and even started to clean his paw. It was quiet for a minute, then chaos erupted. While everyone was trying to figure out what happened, Fox and Kana slipped away.


End file.
